


Terre, Mer et Ciel

by Densiel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, F/M, HERE WE FIGHT AND DIE LIKE MEN, Kwamis eat weird things, M/M, Multi, NO TIME LIMIT, New Kwamis, Other, Too much property damage, because, everything is new, except Monsieur Ramier, except the time limit because people TRAIN, new characters - Freeform, to death, we only have the base miraculous concept
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Densiel/pseuds/Densiel
Summary: Oubliez tout ce et ceux que vous connaissez. Cet univers est légèrement différent que dans la série originale, donc à part le concept de base, vous n'avez rien à connaître.Dans un Paris appartenant à un monde où la magie est un phénomène connu, mais peu apprécié, les porteurs de Miraculous servent de héros, mais préfèrent se cacher le plus possible, ne sortant que si les moyens conventionnels ne suffisent plus... Or, depuis peu, une rumeur circule à propos d'une bête sombre aux capacités surhumaines qui arpenterait les rues de Paris pendant la nuit...





	1. Prologue

Le Gardien relut la page avec attention, mais qu’importe ses essais, soit ses interprétations ne menaient à rien, soit il ne tirait qu’un seul sens de cette plaque. Un simple poème, plutôt ambigu au niveau de ses vers. A la fois plein d’espoir, mais laissant un goût amer sur sa fin.

_ “En parallèle de la lumineuse dualité _

_ Existe une sombre trinité. _

_ Êtres légendaires élevés, _

_ Aux porteurs prédéterminés. _

_ A la disparition de la dualité,  _

_ Dans la trinité, _

_ Deux vont remplacer _

_ Le dernier,  _

_ Dans l’ombre observer. _

_ Remplacer est éphémère, _

_ Ainsi les deux seront temporaires. _

_ Seule la Fin les attend, _

_ Leurs existences se transcendant. _

_ Le dernier, observant,  _

_ A la Fin restera survivant. _

Le poème semblait s’arrêter là. Toutefois, un ajout à la va-vite, écrit dans un langage qui lui était inconnu, semblait sinistre. Il n’avait reconnu que deux mots:  _ “scellés” et “Mortalité”.  _ Qui donc avait mis cet ajout, dans un langage incompréhensible? Mais s’il comprenait bien la première partie, il avait de quoi s’inquiéter. Les Maîtres Gardiens devaient connaître le sens de ce poème, ainsi que cet étrange ajout. Mais si des remplaçants temporaires existaient pour les deux Miraculous de la Création et de la Destruction, et que les porteurs étaient prédestinés, il lui fallait absolument les trouver! Cette étrange trinité parallèle ne le rassurait pas… Peut être ces pouvoirs avaient ils été utilisés à mauvais escient dans des guerres passées? Peut être eux aussi avaient ils contribué à l’appréhension de la magie dans ce monde… 

Maître Tian Feng reposa le Livre des Maîtres près de la Miracle Box… Il verrait cela plus tard. Il avait déjà ses propres héros à gérer…

* * *

Paris est une ville et une capitale des plus connues de ce monde… Bien que celui-ci, par beaucoup d'aspects, soit radicalement différent.

Habitués des combats opposant les porteurs de la Miracle Box, de l'amour chassé croisé entre Ladybug et Chat Noir et de leur héroïsme… Ici… La magie a toujours été omniprésente, mais bien volatile. On considère la magie comme une force tranquille, un flot continu qui peut parfois être vu ou utilisé, mais comme un mystère infini; un pouvoir impossible à maîtriser.

Or avec le pouvoir, vinrent les guerres. Des mages, des guerriers, des prédicateurs… Que ces personnes qui avaient revendiqué maîtriser une goutte du fleuve de magie infini aient dit la vérité ou non, cela importe peu maintenant. Ce monde avait été miné pendant de nombreuses années par des guerres, la folie humaine à leur tête. Peut être que des mages existaient réellement? Mais néanmoins, la preuve la plus concrète et connue de magie était celle des Miraculous et de leurs porteurs. Toujours présents au fil des générations, d’un côté ou d’un autre pendant les conflits ou périodes de paix. L’Ordre des Gardiens s’était replié sur lui-même, ses membres poussés au bord de l’extinction par les guerres et les conflits. Auparavant connus et respectés, ils furent au fil des derniers siècles rejetés et oubliés, de par les dommages infligés à la Miracle Box, et de par la perte des dix-neuf Miraculous. Après des siècles de traque et de luttes plus ou moins secrètes, la Miracle Box fut reconstruite, et le Grimoire écrit. 

Le Livre des Maîtres, cadeau du Mage avec les Miraculous et la Miracle Box, devint avec le temps impossible à déchiffrer, le cercle d’érudits connaissant la langue disparaissant avec le temps et les assauts.

Lui, Tian Feng, Gardien actuel de la Miracle Box pour encore un siècle se sentait dépassé par les évènements. Malgré le fait qu’il connaisse tous les porteurs à qui il avait attribué un Miraculous, il ne pouvait pas laisser trop de Miraculous hors de la boîte en même temps, pour des raisons de sécurité… Avec des héros, bien qu’il préférait qu’ils restent aussi discrets que possible à cause du point de vue plutôt mitigé sur tout ce qui était magie, les délinquants et ennemis des porteurs se révélant être des forces qui dominaient la police et les moyens conventionnels ne semblaient pas voir leurs nombres diminuer. Le quatuor permanent composé par Cernunnos, Shemoneh, Ladon et Sobek semblait toutefois gérer la situation la plupart du temps… Toutefois, aucun des porteurs de Miraculous ne répondait à la description qu’on lui avait donnée. Celle d’une bête humanoïde de grande taille, à l’armure sombre, aux multiples pattes, ainsi qu’à la force et vitesse surnaturelle… Que les rumeurs soient vraies ou fausses, il devait s’assurer de leur véracité. Après tout, si une créature surnaturelle ou une personne mal intentionnée se mettait à semer le chaos, ceci relèverait de sa responsabilité, ainsi que de celle de ses porteurs…


	2. Une créature terrestre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une nuit dans Paris se trouvent trois cuisiniers bruyants, Monsieur Ramier, des pigeons, trois voleurs et deux créatures...

Les pigeons voletèrent vers les miettes de pain jetées par Roland Ramier, avant de s’envoler pour éviter la course d’un trio d’adultes bien pressé. Ebouriffés, essoufflés et hilares. Peu de personnes passaient par cet endroit à cette heure tardive. Sauf ce trio de cuisiniers, qui portaient encore leurs tabliers tâchés par leur dernier service nocturne. L’homme soupira en les tendant s’affaler bruyamment le banc voisin, faisant s’envoler les quelques pigeons qui étaient restés dans le coin… Toutefois il savait qu’ils ne tarderaient pas à revenir. 

“ENFIN LIIIIIBRE! Jours de pause me voilà!”

“Brigitte arrête de crier, on va s’faire choper par les flics… Encore!”

“EMMA TA GUEUUUULE!!!” cria le seul homme du trio, avant de tomber du côté gauche du banc en rigolant.

Les pigeons n’étaient pas effrayés par le bruit causé par le trio turbulent. Après tout, le bruit était une constante le jour. Pourquoi la nuit serait elle différente, si ce n’est un peu plus calme? Enfin, aussi calme que puisse être un trio de cuisiniers après leur service du soir. Secouant la tête il continua à nourrir ses pigeons, pendant que les cuisiniers continuaient leurs bavardages. Pour le moment, personne n’avait appelé les policiers pour tapage nocturne… Mais après tout, il était près de deux heures du matin.

“Bon qui veut aller au bar?”

“Brigitte, si c’est pour séduire ton crush actuel, je suis au regret de t’informer que le bar est fermé depuis une demi-heure.”

“Armand, si tu veux me parler, remonte sur le banc. Et en plus je sais que tu ne tiens pas trois bières sans que tu commences à chanter. Si tu ne veux pas venir, on va se faire une sortie entre filles avec Emma c’est pas un souci.”

“Si tu me payes une bière, je viens. Sinon je vais imiter Armand et aller me coucher… C’était quand même un gros service.”

“Un vendredi soir comme les autres…” soupira Armand en se relevant “Bon, je vais devoir vous quitter les filles… Je suis vraiment claqué.”

“Bon… Ben on y va Brigitte? Bonne nuit Armand!”

“Bonne nuit Armand!”

* * *

Les rues étaient vides et calmes, bien éloignées de l’agitation de la vie nocturne. De temps à autre, une voiture de temps à autre venant un instant briser le silence. Malgré le côté commerçant et florissant de la rue, l’heure tardive l’avait comme transformée en désert. 

Un bruit de métal brisa le silence. Un grognement, un raclement et un groupe d’ombres masquées surgit d’une ruelle non éclairée, accompagnés par une étrange forme, faites de différents débris et fratras, toutefois, le squelette en acier qui apparaissait par endroits montrait que cette construction était solide. La chose suivait simplement le groupe, ses pieds d’acier fissurant légèrement le goudron, à chaque pas. 

“Il est bruyant son Golem! Il marche au moins?”

“Il se déplace, nous suit, sert de bouclier si besoin, et accélère si on monte dessus. C’est un automate qui n’obéit qu’au mode d’emploi qui nous a été donné. C’est sans âme, mais ça marche.”

“Et pourquoi c’est toi Kid? Je voulais être Kid!”

“Heh, au moins tu as un nom qui te correspond… La Buse!”

“Taisez vous on arrive. Grond, défoncer objet.” dit le chef du trio en pointant un store de fer baissé.

Le golem recula avant de frapper de toute sa force le store de protection en acier de sa tête, tordant l’acier et brisant la vitrine blindée de la bijouterie. Les alarmes se mirent à résonner, brisant définitivement le calme de la rue. L’automate recula et secoua la tête mécaniquement, finissant de la maigre protection. Le trio entreprit de vider la vitrine le plus rapidement possible. Diamants, gemmes précieuses, métaux rares et travaillés; rien n’échappait aux mains avides du trio de voleurs. Le Golem restait derrière, sans bouger. Les sans instructions, la construction restait immobile. 

La police ne tarderait pas à arriver, et le trio le savait. Les sacs remplis de joaillerie, ils ordonnèrent au Golem de les suivre dans leur course dans les ruelles sombres. Le point de rendez-vous n’était pas loin, et si quelqu’un s’interposait, leur créature de pierre et de métal foncerait directement sur la pauvre âme qui se manifesterait devant eux, et la ferait voler bien loin.

L’ombre était la couverture de tous, plus loin de la grande rue dans laquelle le larcin avait été commis. Les créatures étranges semblaient s’être réunies en cette nuit. Derrière le Golem, des petits morceaux d'asphalte, certains pavés et des morceaux de lampadaires avaient arrachés de manière un peu brutale, quelques traces de griffes indiquant que la cause n'était pas vraiment animale. Une forme sombre et inhumaine suivit le trio et leur Golem jusqu'à ce que L'Olonnois, leur leader, fasse signe qu'ils s'arrêtent dans une zone de travaux. Un grand trou béant, menant aux égouts, et assez large pour laisser passer la construction se trouvait à leurs pieds.

"Pas un mot avant de rejoindre la base. Ensuite les bières sont pour moi."

Kid et La Buse hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent en premiers vers le trou, leurs sacs remplis de bijoux émettant un léger bruit métallique à chacun de leurs pas. Les antennes de la bête s'agitèrent un petit instant, et, sans crier gare, celle-ci sauta sur le Golem, mettant tout son poids pour écraser son adversaire. La pierre se fissura sous l'impact, mais celui-ci n'était pas assez puissant pour atteindre le squelette en acier. Le trio leva la tête pour voir une forme noire et monstrueuse, une scolopendre noire qui semblait avoir pris forme humaine. Bien que son masque ne recouvre complètement son visage, une paire d'yeux rouges fixa les trois voleurs. Un sourire se détachait sur le visage de la scolopendre, révélant une paire de canines longues et acérées, courbées comme des croissants de Lune. Six pattes, quatre excroissances pour la queue et une paire de longues antennes pointues; tous ces membres supplémentaires sombres et aux reflets sanglants sous la faible lumière. Le monstre humain planta ses mains, couvertes par son armure de chitine et terminées par des griffes acérées, dans les fissures dans l'armure du golem. L'automate, sans ordre, ne pouvait agir. L'Olonnois reprit ses esprits et cria un nouvel au Golem.

"Grond! Secouer corps!"

Le chose s'exécuta et l'arthropode planta ses pattes supplémentaires dans les failles restantes pour s'accrocher, mais le Golem se secouait sans discontinuer. Un Golem ne s'épuisait jamais. Le seul moyen d'arrêter un Golem était d'exiger l'arrêt du processus, ou de lui donner un nouvel ordre. Les voleurs sourirent en voyant leur "adversaire" occupé à s'accrocher et tenter d'accéder au squelette de leur créature. Tant qu'il ne trouvait pas la plume, tout irait bien.

"Kid, Buse, tirez vous avec le butin, maintenant."

"Et ta part?" demanda La Buse en ramassant hâtivement son sac.

"Je vous rejoindrais si ça devient trop dangereux. J'suis pas votre lieutenant pour rien!"

Kid sauta dans le trou, suivi par son partenaire. Les iris sanglants les suivirent, et la scolopendre acheva d'arracher une grande partie de la carapace de pierre et de ciment qui recouvrait le dos de la construction. Ses pattes le maintenaient encore bien en place, et malgré les secousses, il avait trouve un rythme pour ne pas tomber. De sa main droite, il commença à serrer l'une des barres de fer sous la carapace et il entendit le métal se tordre. Cependant l'Olonnois avait entendu le bruit causé par l'acte de son adversaire. Il serra les poings. Ces soit disants héros! Ils n'apportaient que de la discorde et des ennuis pour les gens de sa profession! Qui était cet énergumène sur leur Golem? Le fameux Sobek?

"Grond! Ruer arrière!"

L'automate cessa de se secouer et se rua vers l'arrière, obéissant à l'ordre pour tenter de déloger le nuisible sur son dos. Mais rien n'y fit. La bête avait réussi à atteindre l'une des articulations et dans un mouvement brusque, la disloqua. Le Golem tomba de manière pathétique au sol, le prédateur glissant le long de son dos vers le bandit. L'Olonnois secoua la tête et abandonna son sac, préférant plonger dans le tunnel.

"Grond! Poursuivre ennemi!"

L'adversaire grogna et se lança à la poursuite de sa cible. Sa natte et ses segments de queue derniers à disparaître dans les ténèbres du tunnel. Le Golem traîna son corps sur les trois pattes fonctionnelles jusque dans le tunnel, répondant à son instruction basique: suivre le trio. Le métal crissa sur l'asphalte et le béton, suivant toujours l'instruction.

La Scolopendre suivait toujours ses cibles à travers les égouts, les pas résonnant dans les tunnels sombres et non éclairés de la capitale. L'Olonnois se retournait brièvement pour savoir s'il avait semé son poursuivant... Mais avec le Golem, ce serait compliqué. Il avait entendu des rumeurs à propos d'une bête sombre et inhumaine, qui rôdait le soir dans les ruelles et semblait toujours surgir de nulle part. Est-ce que cet être allait le dévorer?! Le tuer? Le laisser seul dans ces tunnels avec sa dépouille qui servirait de nourriture aux rats?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser un instant de plus, qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol avec force par son poursuivant bestial. Les pattes le plaquèrent au sol, alors que la main droite gardait sa tête au sol. Les griffes s'enfonçaient légèrement dans son cuir chevelu, mais sans vouloir le blesser. Et la bête, à sa plus grande frayeur, se mit à parler.

"Où sont tes complices? Si tu parles maintenant, je te laisserai... Pas la vie sauve parce que je vais pas te tuer, alors arrête de gigoter!"

"... Purée mais t'es qui?! T'es quoi?!"

"Une créature terrestre qui... Qui te laissera intact si tu me dis où sont tes complices."

"Plutôt mourir et rester silencieux! Honneur de voleur! GROND! CHARGER!"

L'ordre résonna dans les tunnels, et le crissement s’intensifia. La créature terrestre hésita un instant, avant de lâcher sa proie et se retourner pour foncer directement sur le Golem endommagé, de front. Les deux créatures foncèrent l’une sur l’autre, mais la scolopendre préféra au dernier moment sauter et asséner un puissant coup de poing au niveau de la nuque du Golem, l’impact délogeant la plume ocre qui servait à animer la création.

L’automate s’immobilisa, et s’effondra, inerte. Lorsque la Scolopendre se retourna, l’Olonnois s’était volatilisé. Il tendit l’oreille mais rien n’y fit. Sa cible avait profité d’un instant de distraction pour s’échapper… Soupirant, il se dirigea vers le Golem et inspecta le corps, avant de se saisir de la plume. Après tout, c’était le seul élément réellement différent, et une fois celui-ci délogé, le Golem s’était immédiatement détruit. La scolopendre était loin d’être bête et décida de garder l’objet. En plus, la couleur était jolie à ses yeux.

“Un autre porteur? C’est définitivement un gars comme moi. Aucun des autres ne peut créer d’automates comme ça…”

La police ne trouva qu’un étrange tas d’acier et de pierre dans les égouts, et un sac contenant une partie du butin. Et la vie reprit son cours…


	3. Entrée, Plat, Dessert

“Emma Gret!”

“Présente chef!”

“Brigitte Chamel!”

“Présente chef!”

“Armand Gebien!”

“Présent chef!”

“Bien! A vos postes!”

“Oui chef!”

Le chef Nestor Augnon se rendit à son poste et commença son travail, et le petit groupe de quatre assura le service du midi. Brigitte était aux entrées, Emma, aux viandes, le chef, aux légumes et Armand aux desserts. Les trois avaient grogné à cause de la rotation de postes, car personne ne se trouvait à leur poste favori. Toutefois, le chef Augnon savait que de pratiquer à tous les postes améliorait les compétences de chacun. De plus, personne ne se rouillait. Et lui aussi était au poste qu'il appréciait le moins, par compassion envers ses employés. Heureusement que ses fidèles cuisiniers avaient des appréciations différentes!

Le service se déroula sans accroc, malgré la propension d'Emma à rapidement paniquer quand la viande ne semblait pas cuire assez vite. Les cuisiniers avaient l’habitude de travailler ensemble depuis plusieurs années, et s’entendaient tous très bien. Quand au chef, il était content de voir sa brasserie réussir, tout en pouvant souffler. C’était un bon petit restaurant de quartier, qui voyait défiler aussi bien des habitués que des touristes. Il connaissait les habitudes du trio, et il les appelait souvent le service complet. Brigitte était la plus confiante, celle qui se présentait toujours en premier et introduisait souvent le groupe aux autres personnes. Emma suivait souvent, tel le plat, malgré une certaine timidité, mais elle finissait toujours par révéler la richesse de son esprit ainsi que son incroyable tendresse. Enfin, Armand se présentait en dernier. C'était un homme doux, à la grande curiosité et d'une grande indulgence. Entrée, plat, dessert. Augnon se considérait comme l'apéritif, ou le vin. Plus vieux, plus expérimenté et plus raffiné.

/**/

"Bon... On a fini pour aujourd'hui! Allez je vous laisse j'ai un rendez-vous!"

"Un... Rendez-vous galant?" demanda Emma en souriant

"C'est juste prendre un café ensemble, rien de très excitant." répondit Brigitte en finissant de remballer ses affaires. "Euh, Emma? C'est toi qui a mon élastique?"

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux et passa l'objet demandé à sa camarade. Celle-ci la remercia et finit rapidement de se préparer avant de s'en aller. Emma continua de regarder Brigitte puis dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle lâcha un soupir. Armand avait regardé l'échange en silence, et avait remballé ses affaires avec une certaine hâte. Il savait qu'Emma avait une grande attirance pour Brigitte, et pour les femmes en général. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de s'immiscer dans ces histoires, bien qu'il tente de montrer à Emma que son crush n'était peut être pas du même bord.

"Bon traîne pas, le chef doit fermer!"

"Ouais ouais... Allez, vas y, part devant, je sais que tu veux retrouver les chiens... Je rentrerai à pied, t'inquiètes pas."

"T'es sûr? Je t'ai dit que ça me dérangeait pas de faire un détour."

"Seulement si je le demandais et tu acceptais. Là je n'en ai pas besoin. Et puis il fait beau, je vais faire un tour avant de rentrer."

"Je vois. Bon ben... A demain Armand!"

Le cuisinier finit par partir peu après Emma, et une fois dans la rue, son portable vibra. Avait il oublié quelque chose? Inquiet, il regarda la notification, avant de se calmer. C'était juste son pense-bête pour faire les courses. S'il en oubliait le pense-bête, c'était une bonne chose qu'il l'aie mis. Cet après-midi, il remplirait son frigo! Pas question de se retrouver avec un frigo vide pour la semaine encore une fois!

"Sinon tu sais que je peux très bien aller me nourrir tout seul. Pendant que tu te faisais à manger l'autre jour, j'ai repéré une portée de jeunes rats dans l'égout près de chez toi, ça me suffira pour la semaine."

"Chiiloo, c'est mal élevé. Même si la destinée de ces animaux est de te nourrir, j'ai toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour tester mes plats de viande. Et puis tu as idée du nombre de germes que ces animaux transportent? Encore tu m'aurais dit une fourmilière ou des cafards, pourquoi pas mais là..."

"Mais c'est une proie de base!"

Armand soupira et laissa son Kwami, une scolopendre noire aux yeux rouges et aveugles, dénués d'iris ou de pupilles, ainsi qu'aux grandes antennes et pattes supplémentaires; manger un morceau de jambon qu'il avait embarqué de la cuisine. Le kwami de la prédation était un grand partisan de la tradition de la chasse, et aimait chasser sa propre nourriture pour pouvoir la manger encore bien fraîche. Mais il aimait aussi la viande qui lui était préparée par Armand. Il avait juste certaines préférences. Toutefois, derrière son sourire perpétuel et sa passion pour la chasse, Chiiloo était un kwami plutôt énergique et débrouillard, bien que voulant se tenir à une discipline plutôt stricte. Et il faisait en sorte que son porteur ait une bonne routine, qui fasse de lui un être fort et prêt à utiliser son pouvoir.

“C’est bien que tu ne possède pas de voiture. Au moins tu t’échauffes pour ce soir.”

“Il n’est que 15h Chiiloo… Un peu de calme.”

“Hmph! Pense quand même à t’échauffer de partout avant de te transformer. Sinon tu sais ce qui arrive…”

“Ne t’en fais pas! Je sais ce qui se passe et une fois c’est suffisant!” dit le cuisinier en riant, avant de s’enfoncer dans le tunnel menant au métro...

/**/

_ "Une mystérieuse attaque de bijouterie en pleine nuit par quelque chose d'étrange! Quel héros a réussi à récupérer une partie du butin? Restez à l'antenne pour une analyse par le professeur Barnabé Triké sur Parisix Radio!" _

Armand sourit à l'écoute de ce passage. Il aimait savoir que quelque chose qu'il faisait comptait... Bien qu'il était déjà satisfait d'avoir pu de nouveau tester les pouvoirs de Chiiloo, cette fois dans une situation de combat réelle. Contre quelque chose de magique! Enfin, cela avait l'air d'une machine, mais une machine magique! Un adversaire face auquel il n'avait pas à retenir ses coups, bien sûr, il avait déjà frappé des gens en tant que Scoolopendra, mais ce n'était que des petits délinquants qui se rendaient au bout de quelques coups. Bon, il ressemblait aussi à un monstre une fois avec son armure, donc ceci agissait aussi en sa faveur.

_ "... Voyez vous mon cher Lino Dience, bien que les porteurs de Miraculous possèdent une magie maîtrisée à la perfection grâce à ces objets. L'Histoire et la société froncent souvent les sourcils par rapport à tout ce qui est magique, pourtant le quatuor de porteurs identifiés est composé de vrais héros, qui agissent quand les moyens conventionnels ne marchent plus. Au vu des marques laissées, nous pouvons assumer que c’est un héros avec des pouvoirs capable de briser de la pierre avec facilité. Du quatuor que nous connaissons, c’est probablement Shemoneh ou Ladon. Ce sont les deux héros qui ont assez de puissance brute pour briser la pierre et l’acier...” _

_ “Pensez vous professeur, que ce puisse être autre chose? Un être surnaturel ou un mage peut être?” _

_ “Eh bien… Nous n’avons que trop peu d’informations. Quelques rumeurs font état d’une créature sombre qui rôde la nuit, mais ensuite, ce ne sont que des rumeurs…” _

_ “Merci beaucoup pour votre intervention professeur! Restez à l’antenne pour 40 minutes de musique non-stop!” _

Armand passa la main sur l’espèce d’étui qui retenait sa natte. Le Miraculous de la Scolopendre était ce qui lui permettait de devenir Scoolopendra, une rumeur, une bête sombre qui fait trembler les délinquants sur lesquels il tombe lors de ses séances d’entraînement. Mais l’automate sur lequel il était tombé était pile ce qu’il lui fallait. S’il pouvait trouver la personne qui les concevait, il pourrait s’entraîner sans retenir ses coups. Il voulait connaître les limites de son pouvoirs! Mais sans pour autant tuer quelqu’un par accident. Il devait se retenir sans arrêt, mais casser de l’automate et tenter d’arrêter des bandits surnaturels, là ça lui plaisait!

Il allait se retransfomer cette nuit, et s’il devait se battre, il se battrait avec plaisir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre a été édité pour rajouter un détail très important! C'est anodin, mais j'y tiens.


	4. Le boss, le sbire et le rapace

**Chapitre 3: Le boss, le sbire et le rapace.**

“Rapace! Ton fichu Golem n’a pas tenu face à quelques coups de poing de la part de… Je sais pas! Tes golems sont censés faire leur travail!”

L’Olonnois restait en retrait par rapport à Mandrin, leur boss à tous. Il avait livré son rapport et avait fait tout son rapport, expliquant la perte de son butin… Un tiers en moins, cela faisait beaucoup de pertes. Le boss lança un morceau de tôle en direction du fameux ‘Rapace’ qui l’esquiva en plongeant au sol. Le métal rebondit sur le mur derrière lui et retomba aux pieds du faiseur de Golem. Celui-ci était terrorisé, et se jeta vers le golem en cours de création pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait aucun dommage dessus.

“Mais… Mais vous êtes fou Mandrin!”

“Boss Mandrin espèce d’oiseau de malheur!”

“Je suis désolé boss, mais mes golems sont quasi-invincibles face aux moyens conventionnels! Pas face à des héros avec des Miraculous comme moi! Ou un utilisateur de magie…”

“C’était une bête! Cette chose avait certes une voix humaine, mais c’était un monstre! Plein de pattes, des crocs acérés, des yeux rouges qui jugent ton âme! C’est le Diable en personne!”

“Un de tes… Camarades, Rapace?” cracha Mandrin

L’oiseau secoua la tête sous sa capuche et leva les mains, révélant la plume ocre qu’il tenait en main droite. Son corps était en grande partie caché par un long châle de plumes. Son visage était caché par un masque, et une capuche plongeait la plupart de son visage dans l’ombre.

“... Je ne connais que ceux que tout le monde connaît! Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un monstre ou d’une personne comme ça! Je vous le jure Boss Mandrin! Je passe mes nuits dans ce hangar à créer ces Golems et à rester transformé pour que ceux-ci puissent agir!”

“C’est vrai, tu restes caché et ne vois rien de ce qu’il se passe dehors… Et je sais que te sortir serait t’exposer au danger…”

“Je vous ai déjà dit que mes pouvoirs ne servaient à rien au combat. Seul les golems peuvent me défendre.”

“Je sais que tu ne peux créer de golems en masse qui soient capables d’obéir à beaucoup d’ordres, ou comprendre une longue suite de mots. Ou bien, ceux ci doivent être plus petits et tu dois sacrifier en qualité…”

“C’est ça boss.”

“Et quand à ce Golem sur lequel tu bosses? Tu en as pour combien de nuits encore?”

“Encore quelques unes.” soupira Rapace “L’Olonnois, c’est ça? Tu as déjà eu le droit de contrôler un golem… Peut être que tu devrais y retourner… Tu as l’habitude non?”

“Pas question de commander l’équipe! Et pas question de ressortir avant un bout de temps! Pas avec ce monstre qui nous a attaqués!”

“Il parlait non? Ce doit simplement être un humain déguisé en monstre, peut être est il fort, mais il reste humain. Tu gères le vol, et Rapace s’occupe du Golem.”

“Mais Boss!” répondit L’Olonnois “Cette chose a réussi à occire un Golem rapidement! Si on en envoie plein, il va saisir qu’ils ont tous le même point faible!”

“Silence!”

La voix tonnante de Mandrin fit reculer L’Olonnois. Rapace, qui avait commencé à se recroqueviller sur lui même pendant l’échange entre les deux bandits, essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible. Il n’avait pas avancé sur la conception de son Golem, et n’avait qu’écrit que quelques lignes sur le squelette en acier, fait de barres de métal volées à un chantier, celui-ci déjà partiellement couvert d’un arrangement de pierres et de ciment.

“Rapace, tu peux donner des ordres d’attaque?”

“Pas sans avoir défini ce qu’est l’attaque.”

“Encore un délai supplémentaire?”

“Pas s’il n’y a qu’une seule action qui corresponde au mot ‘attaque’. Mais il faut donner le bon ordre au bon moment et prendre en compte l’espace pour que le Golem attaque… Je peux ajouter ça à la va-vite, mais bon...”

“Ajoute cette fonction. C’est un ordre. Je veux tout le monde sur le pont dans trois heures. Le Golem doit être prêt dans l’heure.”

“Mais… Une heure? Mais je… Cette fonction d’attaque est complexe à mettre!”

“Une heure. Ou je te coupe les ailes.” dit Mandrin en sortant un couteau de sous sa veste.

L’oiseau soupira et se remit au travail. Il ne savait pas si Mandrin disait vrai, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le Diable. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la bande étaient de vraies brutes, et, bien que peu lettrés, ils savaient très bien échafauder des plans et se coordonner pour leurs braquages et casses. Ses Golems étaient pour eux de véritables cadeaux voire bénédictions, et le destin avait apparemment fait de lui, Rapace comme ils l’appelaient, le seul capable d’utiliser le pouvoir de son Kwami. Mandrin avait essayé après lui avoir arraché, puis l’avait fait tourner dans la bande. Mais le kwami n’obéissait qu’aux ordres de celui qu’il avait désigné comme son maître. Comme son ami. Qu’importe les actions, le kwami n’avait transformé personne d’autre que son porteur, et ne s’était jamais manifesté à personne d’autre à part peut être Mandrin, quand celui-ci les avait séparés de force.

Sim- Enfin, Rapace maintenant qu’il travaillait avec Mandrin, était son maître, et lui serait lié jusqu’à ce que le Destin ne les sépare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une histoire totalement originale, ne reprenant que le concept de base de la série Miraculous Ladybug. Pas de Ladybug ou de Marinette, ici ce sont de tous nouveaux concepts, kwamis et personnages.  
Cette histoire a été scénarisée juste après la diffusion de l'épisode Maître Noël, donc si des choses entrent en contradiction, n'hésitez pas à me le pointer!


End file.
